Dokuro Skull/Dokuro (Watchman)
The girl, whose name is "Dokuro", is revealed to be the "other self" of the former Chief, Dokuro Skull. As explained by the Chief, she was created by the Chief to serve as an overseer of sorts in the plan to revive the goddesses. Her duty is to judge whether the person who can achieve that future, Keima, can be trusted and then guide him towards that future so that the goddesses will revive as they should. As Dokuro Skull stated, her role is to add a beginning to a story which already has its ending. She first appeared in Keima's "dreams", presumably calling out to him to go back to the past. The girl starts regressing at random times and only turns back after receiving Keima's "magical kiss". Character Overview Personality Dokuro was initially a very depressed individual, to the point of being outright suicidal. When Keima talked to her, she expressed a desire to never be born and was constantly shown to be indifferent towards her surroundings, even overlooking his presence multiple times. Though unspecified, her depression seems to stem from the fact that she has no idea who she is, and beyond that she is easily capable of killing others, a thing which she is greatly saddened by. After preventing her from committing suicide on the third loop and saving her from regressing into a child again, she seems to have started to see Keima as her big brother and is very obedient to everything he says. She has virtually no emotions at first, or at least isn't sure how to display them, and is often shown to be rather quiet. She started out with no memories and a child-like personality, to the point where she didn't even know how to go to the bathroom on her own or eat a meal properly. She has shown characteristics of being naive and gullible, as she believed that Keima had died when he tried to prevent her from attempting suicide, although thankfully this prevented her acts of suicide. As she regains some of her memories, she begins to become a more open individual and possesses a much clearer way of explaining her intentions and guiding Keima towards his goal. Though still a quiet individual, she also becomes visibly happier and wishes to prevent more bloodshed, a thing which she believes Keima is capable of achieving. Dokuro Skull revealed that she created the human Dokuro herself to act the role of a guardian in her plan to revive and protect the Jupiter Sisters. Her role as such is to meet the person who is capable of this achievement (Keima) and judge whether or not that person can be trusted. Dokuro Skull seems to take the human Dokuro's affections towards Keima as a sign of that trust. Appearance The girl is most commonly depicted wearing a sailor uniform. It is unknown if the uniform is an official school uniform or not. She also has short black hair and violet eyes. Before, her expressions were either like Keima's emotionless expression or very depressed/sad. Now, although she still makes expression that lack emotion, she has shown more positive emotions while losing the negative ones. She also lacked shoes before, now has regular footwear. Abilities Although Dokuro was shown to be just a weak normal human girl at first, she possess incredible strength and speed. She can easily crush Vintage members and can take on four of them at the same time with relative ease (while Elsie had trouble dealing with even one of them). She also appears to possess the power to fly, or at least travel in the air for long times due to her great strength giving her an extended ability to jump high and far. As shown with her many suicide attempts and the battle with Vintage, she is invulnerable to both pain and injuries. In addition, Dokuro seems to be able to manipulate her own "key" to change back time or revert an action. She also seems to be able to understand some parts of Keima's future, and where it should lead to. Character History Heart of Jupiter Arc Back to the Past Arc 1: The Mysterious Girl The first time she appeared is when Keima was in one of his dreams. The girl was shown sitting under a tree sleeping. She then opened her eyes and saw Keima but he was already gone. Much later, when Keima was in another dream, the girl was sitting on a cube, looking nonchalantly as Keima returns to his own world again. Soon, Keima saw the girl yet again in another of his parallel worlds and approached her, asking who is she. The girl then asked why is she here again and that she didn't want to be born anymore. Keima then asked her how to exit the dream but the girl began to become younger and younger until she was an infant. When Keima later saw her ten years ago, she was shown to stand on the ship's mast and fell down. However, it was shown that she did not die and got up and begins to leave. Just then, a younger Keima came to her, and tells her that she got the same orb as him and then asked her what is it. The girl then became confused and asked the same question and begin to reply that she had no idea either. Keima's orb then flashes again as the girl falls unconscious again and slowly turned to a baby. It was later revealed that the entire sequence of her going to the ship's mast will be restarted again. When the entire thing repeated again, the girl was walking to Akanemaru. There, she saw a child asking if she wants to help him play a game. She ignored him. At the ship's mast, the child came up again, telling her that suicide is not the right way. She still ignored the boy's words and jumped off. The boy then grabbed her, telling her to stop it. The girl then told the boy not to interfere and hits him. Once again, she survived but was horrified when she saw that the boy was impaled, and was seemingly dead. She began to cry and kept saying how she didn't want to die nor to kill. The boy the came up and told her that he will save her from the trauma she had as she began to turn younger again. The boy then grabbed her and asked for her name. "I'm...Dokuro..." The girl then turned to a baby as the process will soon repeat itself again. Once again, Dokuro tried to jump down. However, Keima managed to save her just in time. Keima then angrily asked her how many times must he save her before she is satisfied. Keima then took out the orb and tells Dokuro that she had one as well. Keima then explained that he and her are connected together so if she dies, he will too. Dokuro then said that she don't know and when she was here, everything was pitch black and that it was returning again. Dokuro then regressed again as Keima kissed her. "If you don't know yourself, then I'll decide it for you! Don't just go die on your own! This is an order! I'll do something about your despair!" Dokuro then returned back to normal again. Keima then showed Dokuro her orb and pushed her to the secret compartment in Akanemaru. However, the device still did not work. When Keima called Dokuro out again, she was already regressing as Keima tried to make her think about happy and excited things, to which had no avail. Having no other choice, Keima kissed her again and Dokuro went back to normal. Keima then decided to take Dokuro home with him to save her as the latter agreed. At morning, Dokuro was quietly watching Keima playing video games. She was also listening to Keima and Elsie. After some events that happened between Keima and Mari, Keima introduced Dokuro to Mari. Keima told Mari he met Dokuro from the game shop and that she lost her key to her house. Mari said "hello" to her. After that, Keima offered breakfast to Dokuro and said that she should eat with them. After a while, they started eating. Dokuro tried feeling the food, but ended up touching the soup, making her finger hot. Keima offered some chopsticks, but she couldn't use it. Keima gave her a spoon, and told her to hold her hands together as he says "Let's eat". Mari was picturing Keima, as Dokuro started eating. She then asked Keima about his future plans as she whispered something to Keima. Keima was surprised that she needed to go to the bathroom, but he directed Dokuro to the bathroom. Keima then instructed her how to use the toilet. After taking a toilet break, Dokuro went outside the bathroom and noticed that the "ball" was gone. She then saw it at a table and ran towards it. Keima asked why she ran for it, as Dokuro told him that if she loses "it", Keima will be in trouble. Dokuro then forget to put her skirt, as Keima told her to put some clothes. After that, Dokuro was walking with Keima as they went to school on their way, Dokuro called out Keima as Keima told her to follow him since if she spaced-out, she may get run over by a car. Elsie then jealously said that Keima is her brother as Keima said that he doesn't need a sister. Keima then gave Elsie and Dokuro each a console and instructed them to change the batteries as he continues. Back to the Past Arc 2 to 4 : The Shiratori Household At the school gates, Keima told Dokuro and Elsie to wait and they'll meet up again during break-time as Dokuro was hesitant to leave Keima but was ultimately dragged away by Elsie. However, this did not last long as Dokuro eventually went to the school by herself with Elsie following. When Dokuro peeked into Keima's class, Elsie laments that Keima sure is good at fitting in with the class as they saw the tired homeroom teacher thinking of ways to quell the crying class. Later, Dokuro was shown to be regressing yet again as Keima kissed her to make her normal. When Keima, Elsie and her went to the beach, Dokuro was told to stay back with Elsie. Much later, Dokuro got worried and she and Elsie decided to search for Keima. Eventually, Dokuro and Elsie managed to find Keima but a Vintage member was about to get him and shot Elsie and Dokuro down. However, Elsie soon managed to trap the said member in a detention bottle and they decided to find Urara's grandfather. As they continued to venture further in the fortress, many dead bodies were there and Keima found Urara's grandfather, bisected on the floor. While talking, five Vintage members appeared and cornered the trio. Dokuro then kissed Keima as a Vintage member immediately rushed towards her and smashed her on the wall, intending to crush her. However, Dokuro managed to grab the arm and tear it apart as the Vintage member retreats in pain. Not losing any momentum, Dokuro rushed up and grabbed the head of the member before completely crushing the head of the Vintage member with the torn arm. Shocked at this, the other members began to use the machine guns they took from the hired human soldiers and fired at Dokuro. However, she immediately dodged the fires and broke the mask of one Vintage member while crushing the other one's head with her hand. Keima tried to tell Dokuro to stop but in the end, all the Vintage members were dead as Dokuro holds what's left of a Vintage member's mask. Dokuro told Keima that he cannot come to this place since many people will die here and that only Keima can change the world. Dokuro then told Keima that she will connect time to the place where Keima was before. Soon after, Dokuro and Keima returned back to the past where she stopped regressing. Dokuro told Keima that he needs to save Urara's grandfather and prevent any other deaths as Keima said that Dokuro herself doesn't mind shedding blood as well. With a guilty look, Dokuro said that if they fight, both sides will inevitably have deaths and Keima is the only one that can prevent it. Keima said that he cannot as Dokuro said that Keima must turn this to the world he only knows. Dokuro then said that in Keima's world, there was no fighting and the goddesses are revived and asked Keima if he knew anything different. Keima siad that there was no construction and many factors have also been changed as Dokuro tries to go deeper. Keima then halted and if Dokuro intends to change the past to match the future. Dokuro said yes as Keima said that using the knowledge of the future cannot change the past. Keima then realized that this world may possibly be more important than his world and got confused on his past. Dokuro then said that time is ambiguous and that Keima is creating the future, not changing the past. Keima then reluctantly accepted this new "shitty game" and after giving orders to Elsie, told Dokuro to carry him to the Shiratori household as Dokuro thanked Keima. Keima then said that here merely hated developments with death flags as Dokuro said to herself that she finally has gotten her hero that will end the chains of violence and for once, she finally smiled. Later, Keima had Dokuro bring him to the Shiratori household. She asked why would Keima do that since going to the construction site would be able to stop Shoutaro from his plans. Keima said that it won't stop Shoutaro. Dokuro then asked what is in the bad Keima was holding as Keima say that it contains some important things for a later conquest. Keima then said that it is not easy to create a future Dokuro wants since he don't know which parts needs to be changed. Dokuro then said that he orb will them him since it remember the "coordinates" of Keima's world and will revert back in time if it is messed up. However, the orb has limited magic and hence, cannot be used forever. Keima then got confused and frustrated and asked how did Dokuro know as she replied that she made it. Just as Keima was about to inquire more, he noticed that Yanagi was there and gave Dokuro some instructions. Later, Dokuro was shown to go and whisper near Urara to bait her to Keima's location. Much later, Keima called out to Dokuro to hear more about Shoutaro and Mio and Yui's fathers' conversations. Dokuro soon left to check on the graves of Urara's parents. She discovers a hole in Kayoko's grave and concluded that the Spirit escaped. When she meets up with Keima again, she tells him of her findings and he tells her the Spirit is now in Urara and shows her an older Urara. Keima then tells Dokuro to retrieve Shoutaro and Elsie as he tries to conquer Urara. Dokuro leaves and later finds Shoutaro by slamming her body into his car. When he exits his vehicle to check on her, she tells him to return to the estate and grabs him. Before she left, a mist gathered with a woman holding a knife blocking their way, who Shoutaro identifies as his daughter-in-law, Kayoko. Dokuro then told him that it is not Kayoko but the devil that took on the form of Kayoko. Shutaro then realized this and produced a gun and was about to shoot as Dokuro halted him and told him that they are merely seeing a ghost and it had no real body. Dokuro then said that it has possessed Urara as Shoutaro was shocked. Later, the ghost begins to attack Shoutaro and Dokuro. As Shoutaro begin to question himself after believing that it was all his fault as Dokuro told Shoutaro that he must not listen to the devil and hoped that Keima is able to save Urara and Shoutaro in time. As the devil continues to attack, Dokuro quickly grabbed Shoutaro and ran off to where Keima is. Upon reaching Keima, Dokuro was told of what happened and quickly opened a hole in the barrier that the spirit created and Keima beckoned Shoutaro in. After which, Shoutaro managed to drive the runaway spirit out and Keima told Dokuro to get Elsie to stop the spirit and he'll need to tell Shoutaro to stop the construction. Back to the Past Arc 5 : A New Enemy The next day, Keima was impatient and quickly finished his early morning things before telling Dokuro to bring him to the Shiratori household. However, Dokuro brought him to Akanemaru again and this time, with both orbs, Keima managed to activate it, and there, Dokuro (Skull) appeared. Explaining that both Dokuro (Watchman) and herself are one, Dokuro Skull then told Keima to change the past to meet his future before another powerful organization called Satyr took the goddesses. Keima eventually agreed and Dokuro then flew him to the Shiratori household. After making sure Shoutaro will resume the trip, Dokuro brought Keima to school but Keima's orb dragged him into the school and the misama around it created a barrier designated so that outsiders like Dokuro couldn't enter. Keima then told Dokuro to try another way while he'll go in first. Some time later, after Keima revealed the truth about his time travel to Tenri, the two and Elsie reunite with Dokuro at the school gates while she was cheking up the collar that Vintage placed around her neck. After Keima gave instructions to Elsie regarding how to save all the girls in the school from Vintage and fooling it's agent at the same time, Dokuro opens a hole in the barrer and comes inside the school grounds, revealing that she could do that all along, but dind't want to get in Keima's way. The remaining three (Tenri and Dokuro are actually invisible) meet with Kaori Yuuzaki, the mastermind behind the whole incident, who was betrayed by Vintage. After some lecture from Keima they decide to secretly remove her collar too, saving her from growing a gap in her heart. This positively concludes the whole school incident and everyone returns home.The evening of the same day, while Keima was taking a bath, Dokuro suddenly barges in telling that she came to say goodbye to him. After bringing him to the Akanemaru again she reveals the reason for the sudden goodbye: Vintage would definitively come back to check the girls that had a collar around their neck so she has to fool them by taking their place, but if she is seen again with Keima Vintage will know that he is the leader. So the two kiss for the last time and then part ways. Trivia *In Chapter 250, it is hinted that she is someone Keima is familiar with in the present. ** Quotes *(To Keima) "I don't know. Why am I here again? I didn't want to be born anymore...." Chapter 194, p.10'' *(To herself) "I have been waiting for a long time...for the hero who would break the chain of battles! And he has come at last..." Chapter 215, p.17 *(To Keima) "I'm imitating you, onii-chan." Chapter 223, p. 6 References Navigation Category:Female Characters